omniapathfinderfandomcom-20200214-history
Wreath
Wreaths Summary Legend has it that Wreaths were once Hesperian Elves that lived on the mainland Hesperian Continent during the Ancient Period. They say that a small group of these Hesperian Elves were led by a Prophet of Lux, and migrated to the Wreath Isles to escape persecution. Over the centuries of isolation from the mainland these Elves developed their own culture, and their Goddess Lux granted them special kinds of horns as a blessing for generations of faithful devotion. Physical Description Wreaths are fair-skinned humanoids that stand at an average of 5 – 6 feet. Each Wreath have horns on the top of their head that resemble either rhinos, rams, deer, markhors, moose, saigas, or antelopes. Wreaths also have hair, and can have any color of hair, as well as intense coloration in their eyes. Society Wreaths are all about family and honor and they make sure that nothing sullies their family’s honor. Wreaths with sullied honor will go so far as to break off their own horns, and commit honorable suicide with them. Unhorned Wreaths are extremely looked down upon in their society, for it often signals that they did something extremely evil or dishonorable, and unhorning is seen as the ultimate insult one can give another Wreath. Many Wreaths also live by an unofficial Decorus Code that promotes being truthful and fair to all beings. Religion Almost all Wreaths are members of the Order of Light, seeing as how their society and culture were built around Lux and her guidance. Standard Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits: 'Wreath often are quick on their feet, and tend to be very philosophical. They are also a bit blunt with their opinions. They gain +2 Wisdom, +2 Dexterity, and -2 Charisma. * '''Size: '''Wreaths are Medium creatures and thus receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * T'ype: '''Wreaths are Humanoids. * '''Base Speed: Wreaths have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: '''Wreath begin play speaking Common and Wreathian. Wreaths with high intelligence can choose from the following: Drow, Elven, Gnome, Necril, '''Defensive Racial Traits * Steady Stance: '''Wreaths naturally have a solid stance that gives them +2 racial bonus Combat Maneuver Defense against all types of rushes and trips. * '''Quick Feet: '''Wreaths gain a +4 dodge bonus to AC against all artificial life and undead creatures. '''Feat and Skill Racial Traits * Lightbearers: '''Wreaths gain a +2 racial bonus on Heal checks due to their affinity with Lux. * '''Feather Feet: '''Wreaths gain a +2 racial bonus on Acrobatics checks due to their natural speed. * '''Wariness: '''Wreaths gain a +2 racial bonus on Sense Motive checks due to their affinity with Lux. '''Offense Racial Traits * Holy War: '''Wreaths gain +1 racial bonus on attack rolls against all artificial life and undead creatures. * '''Horn Rush: '''Instead of Bull Rush, Wreaths get Horn Rush, which can be used as a standard action or as part of a charge in place of the melee attack. If your attack is successful, your target takes 1d8 damage and is pushed back 10 feet. For every 5 by which your attack exceeds your opponent’s Combat Maneuver Defense, you can push the target an additional 10 feet. All Wreaths have Improved Bull (Horn) Rush feat, so they do not provoke attacks of opportunity. * '''Weapon Familiarity: '''Wreaths are proficient with staffs, spears, longbows, katanas, and treat any weapon with the word “Wreath” or “Eastern” in its name as a martial weapon. '''Senses Racial Trait * Low-Light Vision: '''Wreaths can see perfectly in dim-light up to 60 feet. ' * '''Keen Senses': Wreaths receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. Category:Browse Category:Races